The benefits of aerobic exercise are undeniable, as it allows people to burn calories, stay in shape, and increase mobility. One popular type of aerobic exercise is step aerobics, in which the user repeatedly steps up onto and steps off of an exercise step.
This consistent and repetitive climbing onto the exercise step results in a vigorous workout. Unfortunately, the repeated impacts that occur when using an exercise step may cause joint discomfort, especially e.g., for older users, users with compromised joints, and users that are rehabilitating after various medical procedures/maladies.